The organic light-emitting display device generally includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes a pixel driving circuit. The simplest pixel circuit adopted in the related art is a 2T1C structure. That is, the pixel circuit includes two transistors and a storage capacitor. One of the transistors is a switching transistor, and the other transistor is a driving transistor that drives an organic light-emitting device in a pixel to emit light. The pixel circuit may further include a control transistor electrically connected to the gate electrode of the driving transistor. The control transistor may write a signal into the gate electrode of the driving transistor prior to a light-emitting phase. The control transistors each has a transfer characteristic curve. The transfer characteristic curve is a curve of the control transistor's gate to source voltage versus the leakage current in the control transistor. When the control transistor is in a bias voltage state for a long time, the transfer characteristic curve thereof will drift.
When the organic light-emitting display device is in different display states, the operating states of the driving transistor are also different. That is, according to the different display states of the display device, the driving transistor would have different gate voltages, resulting in the different bias voltages of the control transistor electrically connected to the gate electrode of the driving transistor, so that based on different display states of the display device, the transfer characteristic curve of the control transistor would have different drift degrees. In the light-emitting stage, the control transistor electrically connected to the gate electrode of the driving transistor have different sizes of leakage currents according to different display states of the display device, resulting in a difference in light-emitting brightness of the organic light-emitting device and hence a non-uniform display problem in the display device.